First Kiss
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: Iima remembers and thinks about her first kiss.


First Kiss

By: DMEX

_Nadda is mine!_

Summary: Iima remembers and thinks about her first kiss.

Rain. It seems so peaceful to Iima as she sat by the window. True, it wasn't like Domino Asylum where she got a glimpse of the city from her room. Iima sat there with that clueless look in her eyes. Mai was sprawled out on the couch watching some romance drama. She seemed to have fallen asleep.

Well, it seemed like a good idea to Iima. Besides, it wasn't like she was missing anything anyway. The gray sky outside filled the bedroom with enough light for her just to lay out on her bed. The rain that hit the window and the sounds out the rain was just so peaceful and soothing to her.

It was strange to her. This weird foreign feeling to her. It was the color pink that came to her mind. Iima took her dark violet vest off as she felt very warm. Something made her think back to a year ago… Right before Mai took Iima home from Domino Asylum. Maybe a year and a half. Iima brushed her cheek… "Kiss…" she quietly muttered.

(flashback, Domino Asylum, 1½ year ago)

Iima was ironically watching the rain. It seemed to lighten the mood for her in this dreary place she's grown and known to her as home for 23 years.

*: Iima, lunch time.

The nursemaid, Tammy, came in her room. Iima glanced over to her. "Not hungry." Iima replied. "You do remember what Warden Brown said to you?" Tammy asked her. Iima sighed and walked over to the small table.

"Besides, Iima; you really oughta eat a bit more. How do you expect to pass your psychical if you aren't healthy?" Tammy said to her.

(fighting sounds outside the door)

Tammy: Oh, no. I hope it's not another Kaiser attack. How many times must that boy be separated from everyone until it sinks it?

Iima: Granny Tammy? Is he bad?

Tammy: Well, unfortunately he seems to have this mindset that he can live in world without rules and laws. That's what got him locked up here in the first place. You probably don't remember this, because you were awfully young when it happened.

Hell Kaiser: _**GET OFFA ME! YA WANT ME TO HURT YA?**_

"Now you pay no mind to him," Tammy advised, "He's a nice boy, really. But once he learns to co-operated with Warden Brown and the rules here, he will be no problem (provided he takes the medication I prescribe for him.)"

Iima walks over to the window near the door. She watched helplessly as the guards would try to restrain The Thinking Man's Patient. "You want me to kill you?" Kaiser yelled. Iima shed a tear… "Can I trust you to take your medication as well as finish your meal?" Tammy asked. "Yes…" she muttered sadly. "Okay then. I have to run some rounds for the last few patients. I'll be back later." Tammy replied.

A few moments of silence would pass by until she spoke softly: "I know… You hurt like me…" A tear would fall from her cheek and hit the floor…

Lightening would soon flash as Iima sadly slumped back in her chair. Anger would soon fill her mind, how could they treat another her like that? She ripped her PB&J sandwich to sheds and savagely ate it, imagining the shreds as it was the guards that took him away.

She had two things on her mind: love and _**REVENGE!**_

(lightening flash as Iima pulled out her switchblade knife)

*pounds on the door*

*: _**EY! OPEN UP! ARMSTRONG WANTS TO SEE YA IN HIS QUARTERS!**_

An evil menacing thought would soon cross her mind… She opens the door with a blank look on her face. It was one of the guards with a pair of plastic cuffs. Of course, her gutting someone in her room doesn't look good on her part so she co-operated.

As soon as Iima got within a few feet away from her room, she broke the plastic cuffs off and killed stabbed the guard (knowing she can be sent to Lethal Lockdown for this.) And as expected that's basically what happened.

And for some reason Hell Kaiser Ryo was within a few inches of her. He was grinning about. That cruel vicious smile that he had knowing he did something horrible.

Hell Kaiser: What you down here for babe?

Iima was quite perplexed by the way her spoke to her.

Iima: Stab bad man.

Hell Kaiser: In the back? Damn. Me on the other hand, I killed 5 inmates, ALL EXECUTION STYLE!

(Iima giggled)

Hell Kaiser: What's so %$&* & funny?

Iima: You funny.

Hell Kaiser (angry): _**HOW AM I FUNNY? YOU SEE ANYONE SCREAMING IN AGONY? I'M NOT #$ #!*^ LAUGHING!**_

Iima: You funny mad.

Hell Kaiser: You think I'm amusing when I'm pissed off as hell?

Iima: mhmm.

Hell Kaiser: What sort of $*^# are you wearing?

Iima gave him an angry look. "You not like?" she snarled as she clutched her nice dress. "Yes, I like it. But 'round this dump, that's how the pigs here have their fun." Kaiser implied. "What you infer?" Iima asked. "You need a new image." Kaiser said, "Look at me. I had this violet shirt, black jeans and this big black trench coat for a long time and it works for me."

"What I wear?" Iima asked slightly confused. Hell Kaiser scoffed. "How the hell should I know?" he smirked. Iima looked like she was gonna cry. "Don't get upset. Sometimes it just comes to you." Kaiser smirked mischievously. Iima was just about to strangle him with her LMA strangle hold when-

(Hell Kaiser kissed her cheek)

Guard: _**EY! NO RELATIONS ALLOWED IN HERE!**_

Hell Kaiser (quietly): You owe me.

Iima brushed her cheek very lightly. She felt very warm and decided to-

(fabric rips several times)

_Iima clothing now looks like Mai's Waking the Dragons attire_

-ma…

Iima wakes up. Mai is sitting at her bed side.

Mai: About time you woke up. The rain stopped and God's Promise is showing outside.

What? Asleep? Was she?

Iima sat up on her bed Deadman Style. She look at the window and the sun was shining. Iima saw the rainbow at last.

"Sisi?" Iima asked. "Something on your mind?" Mai asked. Iima had a smile on her face. "I love you." she said. Mai hugged her sister. "I love you too, Iima." Mai said with a smile on her face and a tear…

END


End file.
